slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Trixie Sting
Beatrice ''Trixie'' Sting ''- jedna z głównych postaci w serialu. Członkini Gangu Shane'a.Jest bardzo zwinna i pomysłowa.'' Wygląd Trixie jest średniego wzrostu szczupłą dziewczyną z długimi nogami. Na twarzy ma typową dla siebie zaciętość, pogodne spojrzenie i usta wygięte w uśmiechu. Włosy koloru kasztanowego / rudego ma zawsze spięte w dwa nietypowe kucyki. Na co dzień nosi szare obcisłe spodnie spięte paskiem ze znakiem Shane'a, oraz zieloną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem z tymże znakiem na ramieniu. Wnyki przypięte ma do paska. Kilka razy widzieliśmy ją w innych strojach m.in. przebranie staruszka, stroju do Śluzogały, oraz w kombinezonie do pływania pod wodą. Śluzaki Arachnet, Armashelt, Bubbaleone, Dustpuff, Fandango, Flaringo, Granatnik, Lavalynx, Polero, Rammstone, Skałowiec, Strachoduch, Szybkolot, Tazerling, Thresher, Vinedrill, Zamrażacz, Żelek i Tormato Historia Nie wiadomo w jakiej wiosce wychowała się Trixie. Gdy zabrakło Shane'a, jedynej osoby zdolnej do bronienia Slugterry przed opryszkami, sama musiała chwycić za blaster i niejako przejąć jego obowiązki na swoim terenie. Trixie debiutuje w odcinku Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza, kiedy to ratuje Eli'a przed jednym z bandytów czyhających na szlakach podróżnych. Później również pojawiła się na eliminacjach Turnieju Śluzostrzelców, który chciała wygrać. Pokonała tam w pięknym stylu króla śluzu. Członkostwo w Gangu pozwala jej na efektywniejsze przykładanie się do słusznej sprawy, oraz daje jej gwarancję, że zawsze będzie w centrum wydarzeń, aby przekazywać mieszkańcom Slugterry informacje o tym, co się dzieje. Cechy charakteru Trixie jest specjalistką od śluzaków i zawsze chciała pokazywać ludziom, że te stworzonka są naprawdę niezwykłe. Nie rozstaje się z kamerą. Jej marzeniem jej zrealizowanie filmu dotyczącego Śluzaków: to, że mają one uczucia, własny język a nawet budują własne społeczeństwa. Jej priorytetem jest również informowanie mieszkańców Slugterry poprzez swoje filmy o sytuacji w podziemnej krainie i działaniach Blakk'a. Jest to dla niej rodzaj misji. Jest bardzo inteligentna i często jako jedyna zawsze ma głowę na karku. W zanadrzu zawsze ma jakiś plan, dzięki czemu wszyscy uchodzą cało z opresji. W odcinkach Dziedzictwo i Odległy brzeg jako pierwsza zauważyła, że Eli miewa przed nimi sekrety i to ona najbardziej nalegała na to, by je zdradził. Dowodzi to tego, że Trixie zależy na Gangu i na tym, by się on nie rozpadł pod wpływem niedopowiedzeń. Chciała dać do zrozumienia Eli'owi, że może jej, Kordowi i Pronto zaufać, bo są przyjaciółmi. Ciekawostki *Potrafi jednym klawiszem pokonać Korda w grze wideo, nawet się na niej nie skupiwszy, co nazywała kończącym ciosem. (ang. Finishing blow). *Początkowo Trixie miała posiadać kusze, zamiast blastera. *Jej ulubione śluzaki to: Polero, Tormato i Arachnet. *Bardzo lubi straszyć Pronto, choć nie jest tak "bezlitosna" w tych żartach jak Kord. *Trixie bardzo lubi nagrywać wideo i oglądać je z gangiem Shane'a. *Kręci wszystkie Slugisodes. *Podkochuje się w niej Millard Milford. *Nie lubi Billy'ego, i uważa że jest prostakiem. *Swojego Tormato nazwała '''Hurek. *Nigdy nie rostaje się ze swoją kamerą. Trixe_i_billy.jpg|Trixie złowiesczo patrzy na Bill'ego Trixie przebrana za Dayne.JPG|Trixie przebrana za Dayne Śluzak.png|Hurek Trixie w blasterze Trixie.png|Różne modele Trixie bc887dbc2fd858bcc566d1b860f5c7c3578a13c3.jpg|Trixie Pronto i Kord Slugterra_S01E01.jpg|Trixie nagrywająca film Press still-trixie Holding Slugs.jpg|Trixie ze śluzakami afgh341.jpg|Model Trixie asghvbvm..jpg|Trixie w ,,Battle or Slugterra'' Bomer.png|Mecha Bestia Trixie fbed33eb-f456-4304-98fe-8e00df60bb87.jpg imagesCAVEUXV1.jpg 24a18725e1738d9e2260bce745600183227dad61.jpg char_90041.jpg dtyre.png|Trixie i śluzaki trixie2.jpg|Trixie w stroju do Slugball'u Blachnet w blasterze Trixie.JPG|Z Blachnetem w blasterze Enigmu.png Trixie Brudny Łobuz i Thresher.png|Trixie,Brudny Łobuz i Thresher Strachduch Trixy.JPG Trixy patrzy na Darkfernusa.JPG Gang2.jpg GangShane i Granatniki.JPG Gank Szejna.png Gang Shane.png Gang na sieci Arachneta.png Arachnet w blasterze Trixie.png|Trixie z Arachnetem w Blasterze Burpy i Spooker.png VMzDK.jpg Retrospekcja- Trixie i Arachi.JPG|Trixie z Arachnetem Loki na małym pociągu.png Loki na ręce Unika.JPG Lokiś.png Trixie w jaskini ognistego Stawu.png|Trixie w Jaskini Ognistego Stawu Trixie i Eli iburpy zirytowani.JPG Gang w szkiełku.JPG|Trixie po lewej Cały Gang na złomowisku.JPG Trixie i tormato.png trixiestring.png|Szczęśliwa trixie Trixie i jej Armashelt.JPG|Trixie z Armasheltem trixie strzelaa.png Pronto traper.JPG|Trixie po lewej Trix i billy.png Kategoria:Bohaterzy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Reżyser Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie